Number Hunt
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: 4 bored dudes in a mall and they need something interesting to do? How about a contest: Whoever collects the most numbers win. Let's make it interesting: Whoever has the least has to ask out a Titan girl. *Gasp*
1. And It Begins!

Four casually dressed Titans are chilling at the mall's food court at a table; Beast Boy, Speedy, Robin, and Herald. The Titans East were on vacation and decided to fly west to Jump City. Herald's on his own vacation, but wanted to spend it with his new friend Raven before going to stay with his best friend Jericho. But sadly, Raven was in a bad mood today. Just like Cyborg was too busy to hang out with Beast Boy. Robin and Speedy just like the mall.

Thus, leading to this group affair. Well, kinda... Beast Boy and Speedy are arguing, Herald's reading, and Robin is busy looking at girls who are staring at him.

Speedy cuts in on what Beast Boy's saying with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care 'bout the girls in Japan. I can get numbers from any girl around the world."

Beast Boy raises an eyebrow. "I don't know. Even Jump City girls? They're pretty mean."

"Hell yeah I can!"

Robin grins. "I smell a bet coming on..."

The changeling nods. "I bet you can't get more numbers than me."

"Oooo-ooo-oooh!" Robin chortles.

Speedy nods. "I can get the number of every single girl in this mall!"

Herald shook his head, still reading his book.

Beast Boy jeers. "Ha! I can get more digits than all of you!"

The competitive streak in the leader bubbled.

"No one can get more numbers than me."

Speedy fold his arms. "Then it's on. All four of us will compete for the most numbers. The man with the most numbers by 6pm wins."

That's when Herald put his book down. "Excuse me? I'm reading. And plus, this is toying with girls emotions. I'm not 'bout to do that."

"Ew... You're acting like Raven." Beast Boy mumbled.

"We aren't toying with them. Its just numbers not dating or kissing." Robin argued.

Speedy nodded. "I bet you can't get any numbers anyway, Mr. Killjoy."

"You can't trick me." Herald muttered, picking up his voice.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Leave him alone. He isn't COOL enough."

The trumpeter slammed his book down. "I'm one cool cat... No one can deny that!"

Speedy smirks. "Then prove it."

Herald frowns. "I'm gonna get more numbers than you guys without even trying! Dig that!"

"Consider yourself in." Robin chuckled.

Herald took a deep breath. "What did you guys make me do?"

The others laughed.

"TRICKED!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing in his face.

Speedy grinned. "I know for sure that Beast Boy and Herald will get the least digits. Herald isn't gonna try and Beast Boy's lines are dated."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Please... I'm a playboy!"

"My butt!" Robin chuckled.

Robin raised an eyebrow behind his shades. "I'm not gonna try. Girls flock to me."

"What happened to Staaar?" Beast Boy mocked, leaning out his seat.

He blushed. "We agreed to stay friends."

Even Herald had to laugh at that.

"Let's just get this over with before Star catches him getting his mack on." Herald laughs.

Speedy had an idea. "The man with the least numbers has to ask a titan girl out."

All the others gasped.

"Titans girls? They're crazy!" Beast Boy shouted.

Herald shook his head. "I got myself into something dangerous now."

"You better get some numbers." Robin said.

Speedy stuck out his hand. "Who's in?"

Beast Boy topped his hand on his. Then Robin added to the pile. Herald reluctantly added his hand.

"Let's begin, boys." Speedy said. "Be back here at 6pm."

* * *

Already have the second and third chapter written up! I'm thinking of starting a Boy Will Be Boys collection. Which is funny cuz I'm female, but most of my friends are guys and I know a lot of boys don't like being tied down to one chick. So... Boys Will Be Boys!


	2. Collecting Digits

Beast Boy walked over to a group of girls, about six of them.

"Hi ladies." He said in a flirty way.

They looked at him an giggled.

He tried to lean on the table while waggling his eyebrows, only ending up falling.

They giggled even harder.

He jumped up. "I meant to do that."

A redheaded one smiled.

"Um, why are you green?"

He did a heroic pose.

"I'm Beast Boy of the Teen Titans."

They burst out in laugher, one falling out her chair.

"Yeah, right!"

Beast Boy frowned and turned into a kitty giving them the face.

"Awww!"

* * *

Speedy walked over to a pretty girl standing in line at the food court.

"Hey, you're cute. Really cute. What's your name?"

"Charlene."

Speedy grinned. "Pretty name. I'm S, can I get your number?"

She blushed. "Sure." And when into her bag, pulling out a pen and notepad.

He took the paper and kissed in her direction.

"I'll be sure to call ya."

She giggled, as she walked off.

"Damn, these girls would give their numbers to complete strangers. Well, maybe its just me cuz I'm shmexy."

* * *

Robin was leaning against the wall of a store just outside the food court, looking around.

Girls were staring at him and when he caught them, he gave them half-smiles.

A girl walked near him, grabbing his hand and slipping a paper in it before giving him a smile and walking away.

He looked at the number and smirked. It was a couple of numbers and he realized that other girls were standing at the mountain and she joined them.

"I'm gonna win this."

* * *

Herald was sitting on a bench, reading his book.

A girl sat on the same bench, a distance away from him.

She looked at his book. "Poetry? May I see your book real quick?"

Herald looked at her and nodded, passing her the book.

She skinned it. "Whoa, this is deep."

"It inspires my music."

She gawked at him. "Music and Poetry."

Herald raised an eyebrow underneath his shades. "Yes?"

She moved closer to him. "Talk again."

"Um, my name is Herald. What's your name?"

"Tanya. Please talk again."

Herald looked freaked out.

* * *

Beast Boy had gotten the number of 4 out 6 of those girls and moved on to a boutique that targets teen girls.

"And I can do this." He morphed into a puppy dog.

Although he was getting positive attention from the girls, the perfume in the air overwhelmed his sensitive nose.

He sneezed and morphed back.

"Are you okay?" A girl asked.

Beast Boy pouted. "Can I get your number, pretty girl?"

* * *

"I like girls with a wild side." Speedy said to a girl as he stood inside a Hot Topic.

"Well, I have a motorcycle... We can go for a spin." She purred.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, babe, but I just want your number for now."

She grabbed a pen from the counter and wrote her number on his bare arm.

"Call me." And she walked off.

Speedy looked at his arm. "Nessa."

* * *

Robin was walking around the mall, hands in his jeans pocket.

"Look at that boy. I dare you to flirt with him." Was what Robin's ears picked up.

He now expected a girl to strut over and give him her number.

Wrong.

"Hi." A good-liking guys said.

Robin was taken aback but didn't show it.

"Hey." He said.

"Um... I bet not a lot of guys do this but can I get your number?" He said bluntly.

Robin shrugged. "How about you give me yours? We can hang out, but I'm straight."

"That's fine." The guys said, digging in his pocket.

He pulled out a wrinkled paper and a pen, leaning the paper on Robin and writing down his number.

The he gave Robin the paper after writing his number. "Bye."

"See ya," He looked at the paper. "Kevin."

The guy smiled and scurried off.

"Do guys numbers count? Speedy said numbers."

* * *

Herald looked at all the girls surrounding him on the bench.

"I don't appreciate you girls asking me to repeatedly talk without listening to what I'm saying."

A girl shouted out, "I'm listening to you, Herald!"

Herald looked at his book.

"I can't read with you guys crowding me."

"Your voice is soo sexy!"

He grinned despite his bad mood. "Thanks, it's just like this."

"Give us some lingo!"

Herald raised an eyebrow. "I don't dig y'all sweating me!"

This giggled and muttered.

He groaned. "How about you girls give me your numbers and I'll call you all later?"

The girls began taking out paper and leaning on to him.

* * *

Beast Boy was in human form standing at the counter in a record shop.

He walked over to a chubby blond girl. "Um, what's your name?"

"Trina."

"Um... You're pretty."

"Thanks." She continued shuffling Cd's.

"My name is Beast Boy."

She didn't look at him. "Uh huh, I know."

"Um... Can I get your number?"

Trina rolled her eyes and went into her jacket. "Whatever."

"Thanks."

"Yeah." She scrawled her number on an empty pack of gum.

Beast Boy smiled. "I'll call you."

She gave him the pack. "Yeah, okay."

"See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

He was walking around the mall, having collect many numbers.

Then he came across Herald reading his book on a bench.

Speedy smirked, walking over to him.

"You didn't collect any numbers, did you?"

Herald looked up and nodded.

"You didn't?"

Herald shook his head.

Speedy frowned. "What?"

Herald shooed him off.

"I'm so gonna win." Speedy said, grinning and backing away.

Herald gave him a certain finger.

Speedy smirked and stopped a nearby girl.

"Can I get your number, pretty?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Heather, hottie. You are?"

"The S-man."

Herald rolled his eyes, gave Speedy a 'this means war' look, and stormed off.

* * *

Robin walked out the Men's room, aiming for the food court.

Robin headed to the escalator, stepping on.

About a minute later he heard giggling behind him.

"Look at his tush..." Some girl mumbled.

And someone poked his bottom.

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh man."

"I wonder if he's cute?"

Robin felt something being slipped in his pocket.

"But what if he's ugly?"

"With hair like that and a body like this? The worst he can have is pimples."

Robin tapped his feet, walking off as soon as he could.

"He's cute!" A girl shouted.

Robin darted away.

* * *

You guy like it? You really like? Thanks! Next chap will be up tomorrow, most likely. And pairings... Not sure. Herald/Raven? I like it, but not sure.


	3. Taking It Up A Notch

I appreciate all reviews! Thanks guys!

* * *

He was standing against a wall. He spotted a girl.

"Excuse me miss,"

The girl stopped and looked him over, frowning.

"I bet I'm about to get some lame pick-up line, right?"

Herald gave her a smile. "No."

She lightened up. "Okay, go on."

"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you about to sing that One Direction song?"

Herald chuckled. "Nope. I was sick of watching my friend spit whack lines."

"Are you about to give me better ones?"

"I don't need cheesy pick-up lines. Plus, I'm trying to pick you up. I just want to tell you you're beautiful."

"Is that all?" She asked.

Herald nodded. "Yup."

She grabbed his hand and took a pen out her pocket.

"You have a nice voice... Made me listen."

Then she walked away.

Herald smiled. "Speedy sucks."

* * *

Beast Boy walked around with a smile on his face, but he was a little thirsty. He morphed into a fly and flew up to the food court, avoiding being swat at by people.

Beast Boy landed in a chair by Robin.

"Boo!"He yelled after morphing back.

Robin didn't jump one bit, still picking onions bits of his burger.

"Hi Beast Boy. Got any numbers?"

Beast Boy sipped on his friend's soda. "Yeah."

Robin smiled. "Good for you... But I'm gonna win."

Beast Boy gulped down the rest of the soda. "I gotta go."

He got up and walked away.

Robin picked up his soda. "Hey!"

* * *

Speedy was tired. He, himself, needed to take a break. So, he sat on the rim of the fountain.

Although he was confident he had a good amount of numbers, he just had to wonder who he would ask out if he lost.

"Maybe Star... She's easy to handle... I think. Nah, I don't know how they date where she's from. All of them are crazy. Well, Kole... She's crazy too. Jericho can handle her. Bumblebee can't stand me, but I'll still ask her out. Yeah, I know Bumblebee better."

"Um?" A girl said, looking up from her drawing.

Speedy smiled. "I'm just thinking aloud, not talking to myself."

The girl returned the smile and went back to drawing.

"You draw nicely. What's your name? I want you to draw a picture of me."

A guy sitting next to her glared at him. "You flirting with my girl?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Jonah!"

Speedy smirked. "No." He turned to the girl. "You have the shmexiest smile I have ever seen. And I see why he's jealous."

She giggled and her boyfriend stood up and dragged her with him.

Speedy chuckled.

* * *

A girl walked over to his table and sat.

"Hey, sexy!"

Robin sighed. "Hi."

This is the fourth girl who approached his table.

"My name is Cindy. What's your name?"

"Rob."

"Sexy... You look all mysterious and I like that."

Robin rolled his eyes under the shades. "This isn't a movie."

Cindy smiled. "Fine by, as long as I get to see you again."

This girl seems like the stalker type to him.

"Give me your number and maybe I'll call you."

She winked. "You didn't have to ask."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

Cindy hurriedly scrawled her number on a napkin and left.

"She has a criminal record." Robin concluded.

Herald had long moved to another wall, standing there.

"Excuse me, miss."

The girl looked at him and frowned. "Ew."

* * *

Herald raised an eyebrow. "What? I have the cooties?"

"I don't have time for this..."

She walked off.

"I see you've been wronged."

The girl stopped and looked at him from head to toe.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly, crossing her arms and looking at his shades.

Herald knew it'll be difficult to get her number, but he's up for the challenge.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing-"

She pointed at him. "I know your type. The hot boys with a silky voice and nice build who think they can get what they want." She jabbed him in the chest.

"I'm sorry if you're having a bad day, but don't label me. I just wanted a minute."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I noticed that you have a fresh cherry blossom in your hair and they symbolize feminine beauty to some, and to wear it shows that is what you hold.

"Yeah? And what's it to you?"

"I took interest in the flower but I think now I'm a bit interested in the girl with the twinkle in her mahogany eyes that's wearing it."

She blushed a bit. "You're looking in my eyes?"

"Yes... Can you please tell me your name with that honey-filled voice of yours."

Her blush deepened. "Debra."

"Can I ask you a question, Debra?"

"Anything." She said, staring up at him dreamily.

"Can I get you number?"

"Hell yeah. Give me a pen."

He went into his pocket and pulled one out.


	4. Playing Dirty

Two days late... I have stuff to do. Thanks for ya reviews. And yeah... I LOVE MY NEW PROFILE PIC!

* * *

Beast Boy was walking around and then noticed a crowd near the fountain.

"Probably some type of show."

Then he got an idea. "Show..."

Beast Boy ran near the fountain and started dancing. Like, really dancing.

A few people saw him and came near.

To pick up more viewers, he morphed into monkey.

"Beast Boy!"

He then morphed into a bird.

"Pay me in numbers, ack!"

He morphed back into human and did his best MJ impersonation.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"

"I'll do anything just to talk to ya, so please give me your number and I'll call ya!" He said with that adorable crack at the 'ya'.

Some one placed a hat in front of him and girls were putting their numbers in it.

"I'll call ya! I'll call ya! If I have time!"

"He's so cute!"

* * *

He was frowning.

Because some jerk stole the group of women (and some men) that were watching him flex.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"

Speedy frowned. "The nerd stole my babes!"

He narrowed his eyes. This is a real war now.

Speedy smirked, thinking of something crazy.

He got up from the fountain, running around looking for the closest Rainbow store.

When he finally found it, the store was packed with teen girls.

"Perfect."

He strutted over to the cashier desk, pushing the woman aside and grabbing the mic.

"Hello pretty girls. I have a contest for you fashionistas. I want you all to fill out a paper with your number and put it in..." He took up an empty tip jar. "This. And a random girl will win the chance to meet the titans."

That immediately caused a rush of girls to the desk.

The woman glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Speedy smiled. "And make sure you buy from this shop, thank you. I'll be back later to collect the jar."

* * *

Robin was walking around, many papers in his pocket.

Robin was looking at his feet when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

It was Speedy. And he was coming out a Rainbow. And it targets girls..

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

Speedy shrugged and walked off.

Robin raised an eyebrow and walked off.

"Can I get your number?" He asked a random girl bluntly. This is the first time he's asked.

She gasped. "Guy like you don't usually has me. I'm Elly. Omigosh, this is awesome."

"I want to fill my black book."

Elly grinned and pulled a butterfly notepad out her pocket.

"Yay! What's your name?"

"Rob."

She scribbled her number down and handed him the notepad and fluffy pink pen.

"I have a million of these. Call me!"

Robin smiled. "I'll try to. See ya."

And he walked off.

* * *

Herald was sitting on a bench in the center of the mall, with a cup full of numbers next to him. And a line of girls in front of him.

"Tell me my best feature, Herald." The girl in front of him asked, her voice a bit raspy.

Herald bit his lip before pointing up at her hair. "That halo of russet curls that frames your soft appearing face. What's your name, sweetness?"

She grinned. "You're the sweet one. And it's Mia. Call me sometime."

Mia walked near the cup and pulled a pen out her bag, writing on the cup.

"Who's next of you wonderful young women to hear what I think of you? Although, my input really doesn't matter much."

"You're so humble!" Some girl cooed.

The girl in front of him walked up.

"What do you think my best feature is?"

He grinned. "The pools of vast ocean that I see in your eyes."

"Really? Aww." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "My name is Erika."

Erika walked aside and sat next to him, digging through her bag.

"Say one cheesy line Herald!" Someone shouted.

Herald gave them a half-smile and looked down, then tilted his head.

"Cheesy?"

The girls muttered their yeses.

Herald chuckled. "Um... If had the power to rearrange the alphabet, I'll put U and I together."

They giggled.

"He even makes that sound sexy!"

Herald grinned, enjoying himself.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting with a group of girls in the food court, drinking smoothies with them.

"Any of you girls single? Sweet girls like you aren't usually single."

Three of them raised their hands, smiling and carrying on.

"I'm tots single."

Another girl frowned. "Me too! It sucks, cuz I have to go everywhere with these tramps."

They all laughed and joked with her.

Beast Boy morphed into a poodle.

"O-M-G! That's sooo cool!"

Beast Boy smiled and morphed back. "Ever watch those old cartoons?"

They nodded and started their own stories all at once.

"Yeah, I love cartoons." Beast Boy said.

They all quieted down.

One of them spoke up. "Ever heard of those relationships where they curl up on the couch and watch cartoons?" She squealed.

Her friends joined in. Beast Boy felt that is he continued to listen, he'll waste time.

"I would love your numbers so we can all talk again, but I gotta run!"

He gave them a sheet of paper and a pen, which they passed around.

One of them kissed the paper.

Beast Boy grinned and stood up. "Bye, ladies.."

"Byeee." They answered, before erupting in giggles.

He turned and walked off. Seven girls... Cool.

* * *

Speedy approached a girl.

"Hey there, beauty. What's your name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Beauty."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He grinned, "So they do call 'em as they see 'em. Well my names is the S-master. And I think you should give me your number."

"Why?" Beauty asked.

Speedy smiled. "Cause I know how to treat a pretty lady."

She smiled sweetly. "Okay."

Beauty pulled a pen out her boot and wrote on his arm.

Speedy looked at his arm. "Why thank you, Be- The hell?" He saw what was written.

1-800- FUUCKOFF

She walked away.

Speedy frowned. "Ha! There isn't two U's, so you can't spell."

Beauty looked back. "I wanted to put two U's! Fuuck off, creep."

He rolled his eyes. "Your probably ain't even Beauty, you troll!"

Speedy then made a beeline to the washroom before anyone could see it, pushing past families and groups.

* * *

He was standing by, girls slipping them his number.

Then he checked his watch.

4:54 PM

A little more than an hour left.

Robin was growing bored standing around and began walking, pushing by people.

Then he spotted Herald's makeshift booth and the long line of girls flirting with him.

"Hmm..."

The leader then had an awesome idea. He looked at the shop to his left and walked in, noticing it was a bunch of clothes and stuff.

* * *

"Pfft! Ha! You have an amazing sense of humor." Herald chuckled, looking at the girl to his right.

She smiled.

Another girl spoke up. "I wish my BF was like you. He has nooo game. Barely tells me these things."

Herald laughed. "This is no game. I just enjoy making girls happy. And I'm pretty sure he's just showing love in a quirky way. What's your name?"

"Daphne."

He smiled before saying, "Sweet name for a sweet girl."

She blushed.

The girls focused their attention on something behind the bench.

"Herald!"

The trumpeter turned back to see Robin in a beanie and a pair of dorky shades. And he had on a new sweater.

"Where you been, babe? I've missed you."

Herald's jaw dropped. "Wh-wha.. You're playing dirty."

Robin crossed his arms and frowned. "You're playing dirty by cheating on me."

The girls slowly backed away.

Herald frowned. "No ladies, this is just my friend, Rob."

"Now we're just friends?!" Robin crossed his arms. "I thought what we had was special."

Herald frowned. "Go away. You play too much."

The girls were just standing to watch, not knowing what to do.

Robin shook his head. "No you're playing games!"

Herald sighed. "I'm sorry ladies, but it seems my friend is deep in character. I hope you girls would want to talk later, 'cause I am not done."

They started walking off, some putting their numbers in the cup.

Others stayed to watch.

Robin put his hand on Herald's shoulder and looked at the girls.

"Stay from my boyfriend you floozies."

"I apologize." Herald droned.

The girls walked off, one running back and kissing him on the cheek.

"I have friends, too."

Robin started barking. "Bark! Bark! Bark! Away, bi-itch!"

Herald put his hand in his head.

Robin sat down next to him, laughing harder than hard.

"Oh man! Jokes!"

"You made me a blue, blue man Robin."

Robin was turning purple from lack of oxygen. He began coughing.

"I g-gotta Go! Hahaha... Woo!"

"You're playing dirty! I don't dig that!"

Robin stood up and walked away, still laughing.

* * *

Beast Boy walked around for a place to meet girls.

Then he noticed a bunch of them in a clothing store.

So, he walked in.

"Hi, ladies!"

They gasped.

"ARE YOU HERE FOR THE CONTEST JAR?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Whaa?"

"Y'know, the girl with the picked number gets to hang with the Titans."

Beast Boy nodded. "Oh yeah.. Where's the jar?"

Someone got it for him, passing it forward.

"Thanks." Beast Boy grinned, looking at the full jar. "If someone comes for the jar, don't tell him I have it. This is top-secret. Shh.."

They giggled and danced and mumbled among themselves, Beast Boy quickly walking out.

* * *

Speedy walks into the Rainbow, with intents with finding his jar.

No jar.

"What the hell? Where's my jar?" He looked around.

The females ignored him, acting as if they don't understand what he's talking about.

Speedy growled. "The contest, ladies. Chop... chop... Give me the jar!"

The cashier from earlier leaned against the counter. "Stop harassing the customers and get out. Or I'll get you kicked out the mall."

Speedy turned and walked out, muttering rude profanities.

* * *

Robin had long put his new outfit into the disguised T-Car.

Now he was just waiting for the contest to be over, sure his numbers will at least get his in 2nd place.

And girls just kept sending him their digits. All he had to do was just sit on this bench.

"Attention people of the mall," Came on the loudspeaker.

Everyone stopped to listen.

Robin's jaw dropped. "Herald."

"My poetry book is missing, and its dear to me. You see, I'm a musician and that deep poetry inspires my music. Um, if you find it, would you mind bringing it to the lost and find where I'll be chilling? I would really appreciate it if someone helps me out. Hey, I'll even write you a song for the bit of info you give me. Thank you and enjoy the mall."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"A musician?" "Oh, the guy with the sexy voice!" "Lose and found, you say?" "He's sweet as candy!"

Robin opened his hand, a paper being dropped into it as he frowned.

"New plan needed..."

* * *

Oooooo, somethings gonna happen.  
Review if you wanna, if you wanna, wanna.


	5. Sheesh!

Herald stood behind the lost and found desk with the guy who ran it.

He was worrying. Maybe someone found... But maybe they aren't giving it back. Hey, there's some pretty deep stuff in there.

Every person that passed he believed they had his book.

"Chill out dude." The guy next to him calmed after Herald stared after some man and his young daughter , licking his lip piercing after.

Herald turned and glared at him behind the shades, a deep frown on his face. "No you listen, **dude**... That book means a lot!" He snapped.

The boy's eyebrow piercing poked out at his eyes widened.

"Is is like... My skateboard?"

"Yeah, Mike."

Mike gasped. "Oh, so sorry bro."

Herald groaned. "Yeah."

* * *

Beast Boy had heard Herald's intercom message, but didn't care for it much.

He was busy counting the numbers that were in the jar.

"12...20...25, 26,27!"

He cheered.

Added on to his 34 numbers, he had 61 in all.

"I'm not losing, I'm not losing..." He sang.

* * *

He was upset. Very upset.

"One of those damned dorks took my jar... Hmph... Jackasses."

He would be rash and confront them, but then they would all kick his ass.

Speedy needs to just chill out. Hell, he has 63 numbers. Player, much?

Well, even if he was not the winner, he was **not** below Beast Boy.

With Robin.

Robin had found Herald's book on the bench he was sitting on before.

And he's going to use it to his advantage.

He looked at the time.

5:27 PM...

Even if he didn't win, he would get a good laugh from this.

A very good laugh.

Well, Robin was wandering the mall looking for someone new to sweet talk.

"This is gonna be sooo good."

* * *

Herald was standing around, waiting for someone to bring his book as punk rocker boy was finding a doll for some 5yr old girl and her mommy.

He looked down, ignoring the others around here.

"Hi." Said a very deep yet feminine voice.

Herald looked up at the 6ft-something, bulky, mole-faced girl with the long reddish- pigtails.

"Hello."

She held up his poetry book. "My name is Roxy."

Herald grinned at her, she returning it toothily.

"Thank you so much, sweetness. How are you doing today?"

"Fine... I want to sit with you, Herald."

Herald raised an eyebrow. "I would like to but I have business to attend to a 6."

Roxy smiled. "I have boxing practice at 6:30 but I don't care."

"Sheesh!" Mike shuddered as he looked over.

The trumpeter glared at him a bit. "Stop it."

Mike turned a way quickly, his hat nearly falling off.

Herald smiled at the girl who made Pantha look like an average teenage girl.

"I'm sorry girl with the pretty smile, but I have to leave."

She frowned and leaned over, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him over the desk.

"No, you're hanging with me."

Next to her, even Herald's 6'1'' frame couldn't match up.

"Okay.." He said shakily, standing up.

She's still holding his book...

* * *

I adore the attention this story is getting! Meanwhile, my other new story Fumes must suck, because not much people follow it or anything... #StruggleExists


	6. And Hunting Season Is Over

Sorry I haven't updated anything but I have a life outside of FF, people. And my life has been so full of drama.

And by the way Teen Titan Lover, I think I hate BBRae now. The fans fuined it for me. But I still see them together, but in a brother/sister way.

* * *

The guys were sitting in the food court, waiting for 6 to arrive... And Herald to arrive as well.

It's exactly 5:50PM and they haven't seen any sign of him.

Speedy was pissed already, glaring at Robin or Beast Boy every 5 seconds. Robin just looked back at him, too lost in his own silly thoughts.

Beast Boy had a smug look on his face, knowing exactly why Speedy was sulking.

"Do you think he ran out?" Speedy asked, looking between the two other boys.

Robin erupted into laughter, leaning back and forth in his chair and slapping the table.

The archer gave him a suspicious look as the changeling had a quizzical look on his face.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked around, spotting Herald limping over. "Oh..."

Herald glowered at him. "What?"

Speedy's eyes widened. "Is that a hickey I see?" He asked facetiously.

Robin was now crying as he laughed his butt off and Beast Boy gasped.

Herald shook his hands in front of him as he sat.

"Oh no no. This girl, Roxy, did it. I she forced herself on me. I didn't know you can see a hickey on my complexion?"

They nodded, Beast Boy still shocked and Robin still laughing.

Speedy clasped his hands together. "So... Was she a babe? Was it good? Give me all the dets."

He bit his lip. "She took my book and wouldn't give back until I hung out with her. After about 20 minutes trapped in a storage room, I snatched the book and kicked...kicked her down."

Speedy and Robin laughed, and laughed hard.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Herald... Herald hit a girl?! Can't be true! A female?"

"Oh no! Hold there, boy. This girl was of 6ft-something frame, had more muscles than Pantha- not as strong as her though, but still very strong- and was fighting me back. Oh man was it horrible."

Robin fell out his chair, clutching his stomach.

He finally caught Herald's attention. The trumpeter glared.

"Why, man. Why?! Why did you do that to me. She was crazier than the titan girls!"

Robin sat back up, gasping.

When he was down to just chuckles, he said, "T-two for me, zero f-for you!"

Speedy was checking his watch, the same confused look on his face that Beast Boy had on his. "Two? Explain and then we can hurry up and get outta here."

Robin calmed himself down, the attention he had from some of the tables in the food court, drawing away.

"E-earlier I ruined his chances with some girls."

"By posing as my boyfriend."

Speedy raised an eyebrow after Herald revealed that.

"I always suspected you, Robin."

Robin narrowed his eyes behind the shades.

"I'm not gay... Just felt like ruining his chances."

Beast Boy groaned in impatience. "Can we wrap this uuup? I crave video games!"

Speedy dumped his papers on the table and dragged them towards him. The he quickly counted them, putting the stack down. "68 numbers... beat that."

Robin was next to dig in his belt (Which has secret compartments, of course) and pull out tied stacks of paper. He counted it one by one, trying to show them.

Around 43, someone's phone buzzed.

They looked around, pulling out their communicators.

Herald picked his out on call, no wanting whoever it was to see him all raggedy looking.

"Herald here."

Raven's voice emitted from the communicator. "Hi, um... Sorry for ignoring you earlier. Not good with people, ya know... So, where did you go?"

The guys were watching him curiously, wondering who the heck he was talking to.

He lowered the volume. "At the mall with Beast Boy,"

Beast Boy nudged Speedy. "Herald said my name first."

"Speedy, and sadly, Robin..." Herald laughed after a brief pause. "A'ight... Yeah...Yeah... Shut up, Raven."

The others gasped. Oh no, he just told Raven to shut up!

Herald laughed again. "I know you didn't say anything but you were going to... Uh huh... Okay, Raven... I can dig it... See ya later."

He hung up and then panicked.

"Starfire and Bumblebee are dragging Raven to the mall but most of the girls here know who we are, and they're gonna find out, and we're gonna get lectured... by titan girls." Herald babbled, but they understood everything.

Speedy raised his hand. "I suggest we finish this in the car!"


	7. And The Winner Is

New schedule: I'll update my stories whenever I want to. It could be months at a time but I WILL finish these stories.

* * *

The guys scurried through the mall, ignoring the catcalls and recognition. They had their numbers in their own secret compartments.

"Car, bro! Car!" Beast Boy yelled, dragging Speedy... by the hand.

Speedy snatched his hand and ran faster. "Yo, not the hand. I just got my nails done yesterday!"

Robin began giggling.

The trumpeter rolled his eyes and began walking.

"Take it easy guys. We're drawing attention by running."

Robin grabbed him. "We sure as hell aren't progressing by walking, genius."

The changeling gasped. "Look."

He pointed to a group of townies walking in... Oh wait, it's Starfire, Bumblebee, and Raven.

The guys panicked and turned around.

"Robin!" Starfire called.

They stopped and turn around. Fake smile on, they waved.

"Hello, lovely ladies." Beast Boy greeted as they approached, a little nervously.

Raven looked him over carefully and then the other guys.

"Hi."

Robin gave them a look that meant, 'show no emotion'.

Bumblebee blew a kiss at them. "Hello, boys."

Starfire smiled brightly. "Yes, hello male friends."

The boys really need to leave now.

Raven looked at them once more.

Beast Boy nudged Herald, knowing he damn well had the ability to sweet talk their way out.

But he seemed to be focused on something.

Oh no, the hulking redhead who attacked him his walking around.

"I- um- uh- yeah... shit."

They all gasped. Herald... cussed?

Robin followed his gaze and tried not to laugh. They all looked.

Bumblebee thumped Herald.

"You pig. Just because she isn't traditionally pretty you find something wrong with her?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "I gotta get outta heeere..."

They all looked at him sideways, Robin had his own tears sliding down his face.

He was about ready to burst.

"Let us get a meal at the court of food?" Star suggested, patting his shoulder.

Speedy couldn't take this anymore.

"Nah, we're going to watch a flick at the theater... far away from here."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Oh, can we come?"

They all disagreed, Herald trying to hide behind Speedy.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"It's a guys movie, you wouldn't like it. A lot of violence, things blowing up. That stuff." Beast Boy answered.

Raven nodded.

"What make you think cuz I'm a girl I won't like it? I like to see things blowing up." Bumblebee jabbed Beast Boy. "I wanna see your video game systems blow up."

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Woman, just let us have a simple guys day out."

She gasped. Raven holding her back.

People were passing them by, some eying the boys. Herald noticed.

"Um, the movie has things you wouldn't like. It's pure guys in charge."

Bee gasped louder, cringing.

Starfire touched Robin. "It sounds fun."

They all talked at once.

"There's shootouts." "Beer, lots and lots of it." "You know how these guys are players." "And boobs! Naked chicks everywhere."

Herald shook his head. "Not naked, just provocatively dressed. They're not dressed for success like you girls."

Speedy nodded. "Yeah, they're dressed like Star."

Everyone gasped, Star more hyperventilating then gasping.

Robin frowned. "We're gonna just leave and beat the crap out of Speedy. Say sorry, Speedy."

The archer rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Star. Bye ladies."

Bumblebee and Raven patted Star.

"Ima kick ya butt, Speedy. I'm from Star City, Chicago boy. Ima beat ya to a pulp, boy!" Bumblebee trashed talked.

Speedy was being dragged by the others remaining, Herald long gone.

"Oh, I'm Star City too! You think I'm 'fraid of you?"

Her olive eyes bugged out. "You should be!"

People were watching now.

Raven sighed and looked at the sad Star who promptly dragged Bee.

Speedy muttered horrible things as they approached the exit.

* * *

They were sitting in the car, far away from the mall. Herald was resting on Beast Boy who was currently talking to Speedy, who was clutching a very private area.

"And I had to put ice on it. You do that." Beast Boy wrapped up.

Speedy gritted his teeth. "We're in an abandon parking lot far from town... Even if a store was nearby I'm going to crawl in there and say I need some ice for my nuts?!"

Robin chuckled. "They got you in this mess. I was just defending Starfire... my best friend."

Speedy looked at him fiercly. "Oh, I outta twist your-"

"OOOKAY! Let's finish this bet!" Beast Boy cut in.

Robin nodded. "Well, wake Sleepy up and we can finish."

Beast Boy shook Herald lightly.

"Hmm? Dang, how far did we travel? Its dark outside... Where the heck are we? I don't dig this... When w-"

"Shut up." Speedy growled. "I can't stand to be in this car."

Robin reached over and pinched his cheek. "Ah, don't be so cold."

Speedy slapped Robin's face. "Don't touch me."

Robin so coolly nodded. Then he punched Speedy in the groin again.

"UUUUUUGH... WHY DO YOU HATE MY D-"

"Stop it!" Both Beast Boy and Herald shouted.

Speedy groaned. "I'm going to- ugh- stick my foot so far up your-"

"Guys..." Herald cut in. "Okay, Speedy had 68 numbers. Robin, count yours over."

Robin smirked and took his number out, counting them slowly to prove they're there.

"72."

He shrugged. More than Speedy at least.

Speedy frowned. He better not lose.

Beast Boy nudged Herald. "You next."

Herald quickly counted his stash, showing it to them each time.

"97...98."

It was quite obvious Herald won. But they still need Beast Boy...

Beast Boy nervously counted his.

They were all surprised he passed the 80 mark. And they just about passed out when he passed Herald's number.

"Woo! 103!"

Herald patted his shoulder.

"You go, man!"

Speedy frowned. "That's cuz he cheated..." Then he realized something. "You took my damn jar!"

Beast Boy nodded. "There was no rules! You left it, I took it!"

Herald shook his head. "Robin, take us back to the tower."

The leader nodded and started the car, Beast Boy and Speedy bickering.

"The hell? Now I gotta ask out one em nuts you call girls!"

Robin smirked. "Who ya gonna ask?"

Speedy blushed slightly but maintained a scowl. "Whoever I feel like."

"You think we gonna get caught?" Beast Boy asked after silence.

"...Well there is the contest..." Speedy said.

The guys looked confused, awaiting an answer.

* * *

"OH MY GAWD! THIS IS TOTS RIDICULOUS! I HAVE TO CALL MY BFF LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

The 15 year old Brunette they brought to the tower shouted excitedly.

Everyone around rubbed their ears.

Cyborg adjusted his hearing.

"You're gonna fry my system! And y'all say I'm loud!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! CYBORG YOU ARE JUST TOO FUNNY!"

Speedy would have minded, but her boobs are in the way of him caring. Yeah, he stares at boobs after being so rudely rejected.

"CAN I TOUCH THAT?!" She pointed to Beast Boy's gaming console.

He jumped. "No, no, no, Becca, stop!"

She touched it anyway.

"IT IS TOTALLY-" She ran over to something Tamaranean that Star had. "CAN I TOUCH THIS?!"

Before Starfire could reply, Becca broke it.

"You florgna sinpla porgi!" Starfire shouted, ready to tackle the girl.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I HOPE YOU HAVE OTHERS!"

She ran off, Robin following.

Raven frowned. "She better not-"  
"THIS ROOM IS SOOO GOTHIC!" They could hear her from here.

The empath floated off, pissed.

"I'm goin' home!" Herald said, whipping his trumpet out.

Others ran to him, Mas and Menos faster.

"I'm going too!" Bumblebee declared, pushing people.

"AHHH! YOU ARE SOOOOO AWESOME, RAVEN! WHY IS MY HAIR HURTING?! I JUST GOT MY NAILS DONE! YOU HAVE SPLIT ENDS! OMG! THIS IS TOTS AWESOOME!"


End file.
